1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a hook assembly and more particularly to such a hook assembly which is characterized by a dependability of performance and safety of operation not heretofore achieved in prior art hook assemblies and which incorporates components which cooperate during operation to preclude jamming even under extreme load while insuring that a load supported thereon cannot inadvertently be discharged.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The prior art, such as represented by the devices disclosed by the Morrow U.S. Pat. No. 349,170; the Larson U.S. Pat. No. 1,045,568; the Powers U.S. Pat. No. 1,144,430; and the Smith U.S. Pat. No. 3,126,604, has been directed to the development of a hook assembly which prevents the inadvertent discharge of a work load from the hook during use. Such hook assemblies are employed in a variety of environments such as in logging, the loading and unloading of vehicles, and in virtually every area of application where a heavy work load must be moved by other than purely manual labor. Prior art devices have suffered from several common deficiencies. For example, many such devices are not satisfactory in use in that the safety structures are easily broken or are inconvenient to operate under work conditions. Another difficulty residing in such prior art attempts has been the susceptibility of the devices to becoming jammed particularly where extreme loads and stresses placed on the devices during use result in some deformation of the interconnected components so as to impede or prevent cooperative movement.
Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have a hook assembly which is easily operated under work conditions and which operates dependably to prevent the inadvertent discharge of work loads therefrom and further which incorporates component parts which cooperate to preclude jamming even where some deformation of the components results from the exigencies of use.